


Fun in the Sun

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allura and Pidge have a bonding moment, Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, SHIDGE, everyone is of legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: When the Castle's air condition breaks down and might hit temperatures too high for humans to handle, the Paladins decide to take a break. Where? A beach of course. But finding a beach in space and an upset Pidge proves to be a little more difficult than the Paladins would like.





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keylimepidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepidge/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for keylimepidge on tumblr. She wrote a fic for me, so I asked if I could return the favor. I hope you enjoy it. It's a mess, but I guess that's how life is when you're juggling a new job and still writing fanfic. Something like that. I dunno. :)

Pidge woke up panting in a pool of sweat. Her heart hammered in her heaving chest. No matter how fast, or deep her breaths were, it felt like she wasn’t getting enough oxygen into her lungs. Had there been a hull breach overnight? Were the oxygen supplies low? Why was it so hot? Why hadn’t Coran alerted everyone? Were they all dead? Why was she the only one left? 

The tiniest scrap of reason squeaked two words: _Panic attack._ Right. She was having a panic attack. 

Shiro would tell her to take a deep breath, but the air was too muggy, too thick, too humid, for her to do so. When that didn’t work, he’d taught her a grounding technique. Feel and describe the closest object.

Sheets. Black sheets. Black sheets sticky with her and Shiro’s sweat. (But mostly hers.) She forced herself to sit up. The sheets didn’t fall off her as they normally did. They clung to her body.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her toes touched the floor, which—as childish as it sounded—felt like lava. Molten and red-hot. Once her toes adapted to the heat, she let her feet do the same. She peeled off the sheets, then walked quickly across the floor to Shiro’s dresser, where Matt’s glasses waited for her.

Condensation fogged its glass lenses. Pidge wiped them off with her boxers (well, Matt’s boxers). She didn’t need them to see, but she liked them. Matt said he didn’t need them anymore, but Pidge figured her brother just wanted to impress the rebels he’d decided to keep fighting with.  

Pidge started for the door, then stopped when she noticed Shiro’s full-length mirror was also like Matt’s glasses: clouded. She turned back to grab her (Shiro’s) discarded sheets off the floor. They reeked of her sweat, but at least they’d clear up Shiro’s mirror.

She returned to the mirror and began wiping it down. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the top, then crouched like a frog at the bottom. It was there she paused to stare at her reflection. Eyelids heavy with drowsiness, eyes bloodshot. Recently trimmed hair unkempt, legs unshaven. Nose wrinkled in disgust. _If Dad saw me, would he see me or Matt?_

“Erm, Paladins?” Coran’s voice boomed over the intercom. “Sorry for waking you up earlier than anticipated, but it appears we have a bit of a, uh, temperature problem.”

_No shit._

“Hunk tells me what humans would refer to as the AC is in dire need of repair. In fact, he said that the temperature, should it rise much higher, could very well be unstable for your kind. We need a plan, so report to the lounge at once. Thank you!”

* * *

The heat in the lounge was worse than that of the Black Paladin’s quarters. The other Paladins, save for Shiro and Pidge, had all stripped down to their boxers. Keith had tied his hair back into a ponytail, his hands still gloved. If the guy with flawless hair (Lance’s words, not hers) who spent the last couple years in a desert had to pull his hair back, then the rest of the Paladins were in trouble.

Coran and Allura were unaffected, although Pidge could’ve sworn Coran’s mustache curled up at the tips.

“Alteans can regulate their body temperatures at will if needed,” Allura said. She looked to Pidge when she spoke, sensing a question about to leap off the Green Paladin’s tongue. “If you recall, we are a diplomatic race. As such, it is imperative that we can survive in all types of environments.”

Coran sighed longingly. “Ah, that reminds me of the time King Alfor asked me to run an errand in the deserts of Ialon. There I was, expecting to go to a planet with at least fifty suns shining down on all patches of parched land. Just so, I dressed for the occasion, only to find myself wearing shorts and a muscle tank in the middle of an arctic wasteland in the midst of winter, living alongside Ialonians. The big furry brutes were the stuffs of legend! Massively powerful beasts that could fell a Galra with a single five-eyed glare. But the legends failed to mention that Ialonians, massive, scary, and hairy, are actually amongst the most hospitable people I have ever met. They shed their skin and store it away for when visitors such as myself mistook the kind of dessert their land was. It was lovely, not having to raise my temperature at will.” He then cleared his throat. “Erm, right. So, how exactly do humans cool off?”

The arms of Voltron answered first:

“Sweating.”

“Drinking lots of water.”

Then the legs responded:

“Water? Psh, Keith, I think you meant ice cream and popsicles!”

“No, no, no. I hate to admit it, but Keith’s onto something with water, Hunk. Swimming.”

Allura’s face brightened at the mention of swimming. “Perfect!” She clapped her hands. “The Altean pool is perfect!”

Keith rested his head in a leather-clad hand, and Lance groaned.

“What is the matter with our pool?”

“While the Castle is as functional as you are beautiful—“ Lance winked at the princess. “—Altean pools aren’t functional for us. That, and I’m never going down there if my back has to make contact with Keith’s bacne a second time. Never again will I pull a Kuzco. Maybe it was better that I wasn’t there with a big, fat guy because that’d make things really difficult—“

“Hey!” Hunk and Keith interjected.

Lance offered Hunk an apologetic smile. “Hunk, you are the Pacha to my Kuzco.”

“Aw, thanks, buddy. You sometimes know what to say.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed at Lance. “Bacne? What’s bacne?”

“My point exactly. Someone who has no sense of basic hygiene wouldn’t know what bacne is.”

Pidge, someone who occasionally lacked said sense of hygiene, spoke up. “Back acne, Keith. He means back acne.”

Keith’s jaw dropped. “That’s not true! My back is as clear as day!”

“Stow it, cadets.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. (It was truly a miracle that he didn’t have a receding hairline.)  “Patience yields focus, and focus is something we are struggling with today. So the pool isn’t an option. Are there any planets with beaches or water?”

Hunk raised a hand. “Oh, oh, oh pick me!” The Yellow Paladin bounced on the soles of his feet, like a know-it-all fifth grader who always wanted to answer the teacher’s questions. Apparently, he was also the student who blurted out his answer before the teacher called on him. “Guys, you remember when we were separated after we rescued Allura that one time? With the corrupted wormhole and stuff? When Pidge somehow managed to save us and bring, like, twenty fluffy caterpillar things back home?”

“Hunk, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone about them!” Pidge hissed.

“Sorry, Pidge! They’re so cute! And don’t you worry, Skittles is in good hands. He’s such a cute lil guy. I would take a laser beam for him. Metaphorically speaking. Sorry, Skittles.”

Keith mopped his brow. “Hunk, please get to the point. We’re all roasting in here.”

“Oh, right. Lance and I crashed into this frozen planet that had been covered in ice up until fairly recently. But Queen Luxia had said that the place had been warming up considerably over the last several deca-phoebs—“

“Funny you mention that, Hunk,” Lance said. “I think one of those conspiracy theorists—“

Violet eyes narrowed from what Lance had dubbed Mullet Man’s Brooding Corner. “Whoa, conspiracy theorists? But climate change is real.”

“Conspiracy theorists turned royal advisers,” Hunk corrected.

“Okay, as much as I miss my cabin, I think I’d want to move to this planet. Conspiracy theorists are taken seriously by government officials?”

Lance fought back a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. “Same difference,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m still in touch with the pretty one, and Plaxum said that ever since our Mer-Cats left the planet, there’s been a change in the planet’s climate. It’s been a good change, apparently. It’s gone from frozen to sub-tropical near where she is.”

As a former communications officer in training, Pidge wondered how Lance had been talking to this alien. “Lance, can show me how you contact this royal adviser?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure Plaxum would be delighted to talk to her Lancey-Lance.”

“Lancey-Lance?” Pidge crinkled her nose in disgust. “I’m going to barf if you two talk like that while I’m in the room.”

Lance balled up his hands into fists. “Yeah? Well, I’m going to barf when I see _you_ wearing a swimsuit.”

Pidge glared at him and pressed her lips together.

Discomfort, hurt, and bitterness swirled around in the room in place of noise. Shiro looked around the room—all the Paladins felt it through their bond, and even Coran and Allura knew something was wrong.

Shiro quickly intervened. “Pidge, think you could contact this Queen Luxia and see if she’d welcome us for a beach day?”

Copper fire flickered in her eyes, as if Shiro had issued her a challenge. “Duh. That’s what I was going to do.” She pulled up the keyboard and typed in a series of commands. “Done. If anyone needs me, you know where to find me.” Pidge stormed off toward the direction of the lab, radiating fury.

* * *

Pidge knew she wasn’t the epitome of everything Lance liked (pretty, drop-dead gorgeous, voluptuous women, ideally with near impossible physiques), and she was fine with that. It wasn’t like she was trying to impress Lance. She already had Shiro for a boyfriend. And frankly, if she made Lance barf, it’d be a pretty damn good day in her book.

Except there was one problem: she didn’t have a swimsuit. While she didn’t particularly care if she just went along with a pair of swimming trunks and went topless, everyone else would probably care.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Allura sounded out of breath. “Sorry, Pidge, would you happen to know if Chulatt is in here?”

Chulatt, Chulatt… Why did all of the Altean mice have such similar sounding names? “That’s the smallest mouse? The blue one?”

Allura sighed. “Yes, that is the one. He said something about needing help in the laboratory, but alas! he’s nowhere to be found.”

Pidge lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “I haven’t seen him.”

One of Allura’s ears twitched. “Oh, now he says he’s in my room, stuck in my closet. Silly little creature. I do hope he didn’t chew on anything he shouldn’t have.”

Closet? “Allura, you wouldn’t happen to have anything I could wear for the beach today, would you?”

 “I never thought such a day would come!” The princess clapped her hands and squealed. “Pidge, asking me for some special girl time!” She offered Pidge a hand. “Come with me, I have _so_ much to share with you.”

Pidge stared at Allura’s hand. _I hope I don’t regret this._ Pidge attempted to wipe sweat off her palms and on her shorts before grabbing Allura’s hand.

Allura made no comment about the state of Pidge’s hand. Instead, the princess dashed to her room, practically dragging Pidge behind her.

Not for the first (or the last) time in her life, Pidge cursed her short legs.

* * *

“Thanks, babe, we’re en route.” The transmission fizzled out. Lance sighed, hand over his heart. “Man, what did I ever do to deserve a fine piece of dorsal fin like Plaxum?”

Hunk gagged. “Dude, she’s a person, not a California roll.”

“Says the guy dating a rock.”

“First of all, Shay is a Balmeran, not a rock. Second, we’re not dating. We’re just really good friends that might lead to something more.”

The sound of Velcro ripping and leather slapping the floor cut whatever Lance was about to say short. “Listen, it’s heated enough in here without you guys fighting,” Keith growled. “And remember that the Castle is getting hot enough to maybe kill us? Is that how you want to go out?”

“At ease, Keith.”

The Red Paladin stiffened at Shiro’s calm voice. His forehead crinkled as he debated whether or not to disobey his friend’s order. “Fine,” he retorted.

Shiro looked to Coran. “How far is it to this planet? You’ve charted more territory than any of us.”

“Not far at all,” Coran said. He puffed out his chest, happy to be of assistance. “No more than five doboshes, which must be a relief for your frail bodies.”

“Thank you, Coran.” Shiro turned to the Paladins. “Has anyone seen Pidge? She’s not in the lab or her room.” _Or mine,_ he silently added.

Judging by the silence, shaking heads, and shrugs, no one knew her location. Green was still in the hangar, so she wasn’t off on her own. “You guys stay here and help Coran with anything he asks. And no more arguing. That is all.”

Everyone knew that wasn’t all. What he didn’t say, but everyone knew what he meant. _“I’m going to find Pidge.”_

* * *

Pidge was amazed that Allura’s suits her at all, but given the Altean ability to shapeshift, perhaps it was less amazing than she thought.

Still, she wasn’t a fan of swimsuit number four. Like the three before it, it was a bikini. This one was a strapless light purple. Like the other, it fit in all the right places, but it was lacking in a certain area. But that was just Pidge’s body, and it wasn’t anything she could change.

“You wouldn’t happen to have something with a bit more coverage, would you?”

Allura placed two hands on Pidge’s tiny shoulders and shook her head sadly. “Pidge, you’re beautiful and have nothing to be ashamed of—“

“It’s not that. I get sunburnt easily.”

“Oh.” Allura flushed at her misunderstanding. “Well… I do have one more suit. Otherwise, this is it. But—“ she grinned. “It is in your color. I think this one is perfect for you.” She tossed it to Pidge, who fumbled with the catch.

Pidge unrolled the swimsuit—or rather, half of the suit, as the bottom fell onto the floor. Slowly, a wry smile found its way to her face. “I think you’re right, Allura. It is perfect.” She gave the taller woman a hug. “Thank you for your help.”

Blue eyes widened at Pidge’s embrace. Pidge wasn’t one to show affection often, so Allura tucked this moment into her memory. “Any time, Pidge. I miss getting to do girly things, so this was nice. It was almost like… almost like I had a sister for a moment. I’d always wanted a sister, but…” The shakiness in Allura’s voice spoke volumes for what she didn’t say. _“Before my people were slaughtered. Back when things were normal. When we were at peace with the Galra.”_

“I might not be your sister by blood, but… I don’t mind being your sort of sister.” Pidge slipped out of Allura’s hold. “But that doesn’t mean we’re going to do girly things every night.”

The moment was over as quickly as it had existed. “Thank you, Pidge. Now let’s see how spectacular you shall look in that suit.”

* * *

Coran hadn’t moved from the engine room since the Castle had landed on the planet. The other Paladins had gone outside to enjoy the warmth of the sand and the frigid waters. Their laughter was music to Coran’s pointed ears. But that wasn’t the only sound his ears picked up: the not-so-gentle thud of what he’d heard the Paladins call “Garrison-regulated boots.” And the heaviest sound belonged not to Hunk, but to Shiro, who carried his weight and much more on his shoulders. “Shiro, you should go and join the other Paladins at the beach. It is getting far too hot for humans to handle. Maybe Pidge is already out there waiting for you.”

Shiro shook his head. He’d already lost Samuel and Matt. And for him to lose Pidge—while on the Castle of all places! It was too much. “I’m not leaving without her, Coran.”

“She isn’t gone. Enough with the pity and go outside. I will find her. You need a vacation, stat. Now off with you! Go. Scram. Shoo!”

Shiro slunk off like a beaten dog, metaphorical tail between his legs. Maybe Coran was right. Getting some fresh air would do him some good. Pidge couldn’t have gotten far, wherever she’d gone.

When he was a few paces before the open door, he sat down to remove his socks and shoes. He tugged at his pant legs, trying to get them to cover his ankles.

“What are you doing?”

Shiro nearly fell over on his back. “Katie! You scared— wow.” Under most circumstances, he towered over Pidge. But not in this one. She stood tall and proud, clad in a mint green two-piece swimsuit. The top, which added to what little curves he knew she had, fell a few inches above where her belly button should be—if it wasn’t covered by the bottoms. “You look amazing.”

Pidge blushed and looked away. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said with a smirk. “Although I’m a little bummed you’re not in trunks.”

“It’s better than you seeing my scars.” Shiro dusted himself off and stood up, wondering if maybe he had a better view from down there. (He didn’t. This was better.)

“Shiro…”

He shrugged. “I mean, isn’t that why you’re a bit more covered up. You’ve got your fair share.”

“That, and I’m practically allergic to sunlight,” Pidge countered. “Maybe I’m a vampire.”

“Nah, you’re not blood thirsty enough.” He found his robotic hand slipping into Pidge’s. Maybe it was out of habit; or maybe out of comfort. She was the only one on the team who didn’t seem to fear his cybernetic-enhanced arm. In fact, she seemed enamored by it. “Besides, don’t vampires hate water?”

“Holy water.” Her smirk grew. “And I’m far from being holy.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Good. Because you’d lose. Just like how you’re gonna lose to me and Hunk in making the best sandcastle on this beach.”

Shiro laughed. “Oh, it’s on now.” As they held hands and walked to the beach, Shiro couldn’t help but agree with Coran: he’d needed this vacation.

They both did.


End file.
